


奎顺

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 成年人的世界还是缺少不了黄色我快饿死了满足我想写道具时候的一个设定我也不知道后续会不会想写俩人真正搞起来反正这篇没有





	奎顺

奎顺

 

“呀，金珉奎你小子，怎么今天这么高兴？”同事看着金珉奎坐在吧台边上一边抿着啤酒一边看着手机傻乐的样子忍不住凑上去打趣，“今天是你喜欢的客人？”

也不能算是喜欢吧？金珉奎调整了表情随便应付了两句把同事打发走，看着手机上今天的预约上写着的名字，心里总归还是有些期待的。

这个客人也算是金珉奎的一个熟客了，金珉奎刚来这家俱乐部的时候接到的第一个客人就是这位HOSHI先生，他来的频率不高，固定隔周的周六晚上会预约金珉奎的场次，大半年下来两个人也算达成了比较好的默契吧，金珉奎默默的想。

在这一行工作了几年金珉奎自认为也算是什么样的客人都见过了，有性瘾发作每天都要来发泄自己性欲的，有受虐倾向却不敢被外人所知只敢带上面具释放自己的，有追求极限性爱追求刺激的小情侣，也有被工作和生活的压力几乎压垮的社畜。但是总是觉得HOSHI是他们里面最为特殊的一个。

“哦，珉奎今天来的好早。”正想着旁边的位置就坐下了一个人，扭头一看，可不正是刚才还在脑海里胡乱分析的主人公。

“HOSHI哥今天有应酬吗？”认识的久了对彼此的了解也逐渐丰满起来，金珉奎知道HOSHI 比他大两岁，自己开了一家舞蹈工作室，也在经纪公司下面挂了个职偶尔去教一下练习生，算是半个自由职业者吧，所以平时很少见他穿正装的样子，没想到今天直接穿着衬衫就过来了。

“嗯，晚上去参加了个活动，”HOSHI把系紧的袖口解开，随意的撸到手肘，金珉奎从酒保手里接过一瓶啤酒递到他手边被他摆摆手拒绝了，“刚才就喝了一点，再喝就要晕倒啦。珉奎你替我喝了吧？下次哥再和你喝。”

其实按照俱乐部本来的规定，工作前是不可以喝酒的，但是具体操作也是按照不同的客人来决定的，像HOSHI是喜欢在进入状态前和珉奎小酌一杯，酒精能让人更快的放松，也更加容易进入状态。

不过他的酒量和金珉奎是没办法比的，有一次两瓶啤酒下肚整个人就开始迷糊，不过那次的体验让金珉奎还是挺难忘的，喝醉了的哥哥全身都泛着粉色，躺在铺着白床单的大床上，被正红色的绳子绑住，小腿折叠着大腿被绑在一起固定在胸前，胸口也系上了密密麻麻的绳结，醉酒后整个人的敏感度都上升到了一个新的高度，手指勾起绳结滑动一下就可以听到带着颤音的呻吟，已经被酒精分散注意力到晕晕乎乎的哥哥被自己哄骗着撒着娇叫偶吧，还像小奶猫一样发出喵喵咪咪的喘息，直到得到自己的允许全身颤抖着释放。光是回忆一下金珉奎都觉得自己快硬了。

其实和HOSHI签订的合同上是没有写明不能插入的，金珉奎也不是没有过和其他客人看对了眼结束工作以后又滚到一起去的经历，但是对于HOSHI他总有一个执念，想等到他本人开口提出这样的要求，但是他也不知道这样看得到摸得到却吃不到的日子他能坚持到哪天。

毕竟这个哥哥的口活也是一绝，每次他释放完了总会礼貌性的问下自己要不要帮忙，给自己口交的时候上挑的眼角里堆积的都是被金珉奎的顶弄弄出的生理性眼泪，小小的嘴巴被胀大的东西撑到极限，湿热的口腔和喉咙对于金珉奎来说都有着致命的吸引，嘴巴咕咕唧唧的吞咽着饱满的柱体，软软的舌尖还在呼吸的空档扫动着敏感的冠状沟和龟头，喘不过气来就爬到金珉奎两腿间从下到上的舔两颗睾丸，裹在嘴里吸吮玩弄着，不听话的小手还拽着金珉奎的耻毛随时准备带给他更高强度的刺激，金珉奎不敢想象要是真的能插到那个紧致又潮热的小穴里的体验会是多么的销魂。

“你小子今天酒量也不行了啊，”不知道他心里在想些什么的HOSHI眼睁睁的看着金珉奎的脸越变越红，还像小女生那样用冰凉的啤酒瓶贴在脸上试图给自己降温，“喝的差不多了就走吧，别一会儿不行了我今儿不就白来了？”

“那倒不会，今天让哥哥试试我新捣鼓出来的玩具，保证你爽到射都射不出来。”

————  
在金珉奎的执意要求下，简单清洁过后HOSHI被要求一丝不挂的回到金珉奎的工作室。

“因为哥哥这样很漂亮。”

“哇——”进入金珉奎的工作室HOSHI忍不住感叹出声，“金珉奎你小子真的，脑子里一天到晚都在想些什么啊——”

眼前这个大型玩具，HOSHI已经不知道把它称为玩具还合不合适，是一个被装饰成了老虎模样的木马类的器具，虎头和虎尾栩栩如生不说，连一会儿HOSHI要坐上去的虎背上都铺的是虎皮，上面嵌入了两组一共六个拳头大的橡胶球，球体上遍布着凹凸不平的花纹，金珉奎刚一按下开关就快速的旋转起来，飞溅起的润滑液甩到HOSHI光裸着的大腿上，光是看着都让他觉得后穴发痒，刚才被金珉奎一点一点挤进去的润滑液也受到动情的穴肉的挤压缓缓的滑了出来。

“因为哥哥总说自己是小老虎啊，难道不想试试被自己的同类操的感觉吗？”金珉奎附下身子和HOSHI咬耳朵，温热的呼吸让HOSHI难以克制的吞咽了一口口水，他转过身张开双臂让金珉奎抱他上去。进入工作状态的弟弟和刚才嘻嘻哈哈的样子又变了个样，他用皮具紧紧地把纤细的脚踝拷在老虎腹部的位置，又将房顶的滑轮放下来一点将手腕也拷在了垂下的锁链上。HOSHI前前后后晃动着自己的屁股，溢出的润滑液很快就把橡胶的小球沾染上一片潮意。

金珉奎掰开HOSHI的臀瓣，前后打量了一下拿来一颗小一点的球体替换了正好卡在穴口的那颗，让它正好可以嵌在打开的臀缝里满足饥渴的入口。这颗橡胶球比刚才那颗外表还要更狰狞一些，高高低低的软刺布满了表面，先调了小档让HOSHI适应一下，不知道是不是喝了酒的缘故他很快就进入了状态，腰臀轻轻摆动着让自己的会阴和穴口都能在橡胶球按摩的范围之内，耷拉在身前的阴茎也随着身体的晃动在身体前侧的橡胶球上摩擦下慢慢硬挺起来。

“喔——珉奎——舒服——”HOSHI半眯着眼睛看着定定站在他身前欣赏他的珉奎，呼唤着他将档位再提升一格。

“HOSHI xi是不是爽过头了忘记自己应该怎么称呼我了？”眼前的男人眯了眯眼睛，低沉的嗓音里传来危险的讯息，“对不起，主人，嗯……”其实珉奎没有要求在所有时间里HOSHI都要称他为主人，但是偶尔玩一下主人与家养的小老虎的游戏不是也很有趣吗？

“不乖的小老虎主人可是要给惩罚的哦。”金珉奎从一旁的桌子上拿过来一个丝绒的小盒，“这幅乳夹可是我亲手帮哥哥设计制作的呢，”冰凉的指尖抚上左胸前的凸起，指尖挑逗两下小小的肉粒就颤颤巍巍的翘了起来，又被纳在拇指和食指中间揉捏，逼得HOSHI低声呻吟才放过，银质的乳夹带着沉甸甸的重量被固定在肉粒上，两串吊坠垂下来随着他身体的扭动一下一下敲击着白嫩的胸乳，一个上面坠着的是虎头的形状，一个上面是一颗小巧的铃铛，清脆的撞击声混着断断续续的低声浅吟给HOSHI更蒙上一层色情的味道。

“喜欢吗？”金珉奎压着HOSHI的头去看在他胸前坠着那串东西，敏感的乳头被小夹子夹住的感觉痛觉中包含着舒爽，HOSHI渴求的抬起另一边的胸乳恳求着金珉奎的下一步动作，“喜欢，喜欢……主人……另一边，另一边也想要……”

“是喜欢主人还是喜欢乳夹？”金珉奎看着他双眼朦胧的抬起头来盯着自己看，好像反映了一会才听懂金珉奎在问什么，“喜欢主人……也喜欢主人的乳夹，唔……”

不知道是惩罚还是奖励的环节结束，金珉奎终于舍得把频率调高了一级，突然加快的旋转让后穴那颗橡胶球上的软刺拼了命的向柔软湿润的穴口进攻，却又不得不顺应机械的转动在穴口将将蹭过就被带离，这样若隐若现的戳刺完全不能满足HOSHI身体里已经熊熊燃烧的欲望，他拼命的扭动着身体试图通过更重的摩擦让快感升级，金珉奎却偏偏在这时按下了另外一个按钮。

刚才还保持不动的坐骑突然前后摆动起来，刚刚还好好卡在穴口的球体随着坐骑的晃动脱离了原有的轨道，在脆弱的会阴和柔软的臀瓣毫无规律的戳刺，胸前挂着的乳夹也因为前后的晃动带来更大的刺激，本来就没有得到满足，更多的敏感点又被触碰着，HOSHI感觉自己的下半身好像被蚂蚁啃咬了一样又酸又软又痒，垂在身前的小球也随着和橡胶球的碰撞被挤压成不同的形状，性器已经硬到不能再硬，但是得不到充分的碰触又无法达到高潮，整个人都像要被逼疯一样只能无助的随着坐骑的晃动获得似有似无的快感，而身前的男人不知道何时又拿过来一根细长的竹鞭，抓住自己因为兴奋而蜷缩的脚掌就是两下，突然而来的刺痛让HOSHI的呻吟无法再吞咽进喉咙里，随着难以咽下的口水溢出唇瓣。

 

金珉奎随手拿来一瓶润滑油从肩头开始挤满了他的全身，又用大手一点一点的涂抹开来，就像对待马上要进烤箱的食物一样，全身上下都散发着诱人的香气，手碰到的地方都会引起HOSHI的颤抖，他正无比渴求金珉奎的碰触，但是再次迎来的却是毫不留情的鞭打，润滑油放大了痛感的输入，白嫩的皮肤很快就布满了横横竖竖的鞭痕，特别是饱满的胸乳和挺翘的臀部更是特别得到金珉奎的格外关爱，被鞭笞以后又被抓在手心玩弄揉捏。

身后的橡胶球被换成了一根狰狞的假阳具，湿漉漉的淋满了润滑液，HOSHI的下半身被抱起来对准那根硬挺一点一点的吞进去，已经饥渴难耐的穴口流着水吞咽着巨物。被鞭打后泛起诱人红色的臀瓣被包裹在金珉奎的大手里，他狠狠的揪住两块软肉往下按，硬是把露在穴口外面的最后两厘米也塞进了HOSHI的体内，被彻底充满和占有的感觉爽的HOSHI大腿根都在颤抖，一声比一声高亢的呻吟从嘴里散落在淫糜的空气里。

刚才停下的前后晃动随着HOSHI身体里阴茎的震动又一次被打开，高速旋转的龟头将体内的敏感点毫无例外的一一按压过，超过的快感让HOSHI眼角的生理性泪水都滑落出来和嘴角包不住的津液混在一起，他大张着嘴巴快速的呼吸着，泪眼婆娑中看到金珉奎拿着一个不知道是什么东西探到了自己因为被束缚而完全打开的腋下。

——唔！！！微弱的电流带着刺痛和快感快速灼烧过脆弱的皮肤，HOSHI猛地发出一声尖叫，身体下意识的想逃离这疯狂的感觉，却又被重力狠狠的带回到身下不知疲惫的震动着的假阳具上，HOSHI的眼泪再也控制不住的落下来，已经喊哑了的嗓子断断续续的发出受伤的小老虎一样的哀鸣。

“主人，不要了……呜呜——不行，主人……饶了我吧……呜呜”

“HOSHI不是上次结束的时候跟我说想试一下电击吗？答应过主人的事情怎么可以食言呢？”为了安慰受惊的小老虎，被电流袭击的部位又被金珉奎含到嘴里慢慢的吸吮舔吻，感觉小动物逐渐的恢复了平静，又持起电击片向下一个部位进攻，就这样电一下吻一会儿不一会儿小老虎就习惯了，又软又潮的呻吟在被电击的一瞬间变得更加绵软淫荡。金珉奎延长了电击片在他身上停留的时间，也向着越来越向下的部位延伸。

原本干净整洁的虎皮已经被润滑剂和HOSHI流出来的淫液打湿的一塌糊涂，被粗长性器开拓的后穴随着抽插翻出内部红润的穴肉，HOSHI撅着屁股把自己最脆弱的部分展现给金珉奎看，电极片也找到了他最终的目的地，潮湿的沼泽在一次又一次电流的刺激下溢出更多的汁液，HOSHI呜呜咽咽的请求金珉奎让他释放，被金珉奎按在假阳具上操到射出一股股精液才得到满足。


End file.
